Loki can maybe be a good guysometimes
by Royalraven007
Summary: Loki has escaped his cell in Asgard with the help of a mysterious stranger. He is taken away to a new land where no one will tell him why he is there and assigned to wait, looked over by three servants. What will he do with his spare time? Making mischief is a given but making friends? Who knows?


Loki was sitting in his bare white cell in Asgards dungeons wondering what to do next. He hadn't had much entertainment since his mother had last come to call. She had been very busy with some sort of trifle with the neighboring clans, something to do with the trading confinements. Loki didn't really care but it was coming between him and his only visitor so he did hope they figured it out soon.

Down the hall he heard a muffled thump sound, as though someone had been hit over the head with something large and heavy. Loki sat forward, he could sense someone there that wasn't usually part of the dungeon guards. After a couple minutes he saw someone he didn't recognize wearing Asgard armor walking towards him. Of course this must be the intruder but what did they want?

"Loki Laufeyson?" the stranger inquired. Loki inclined his head curiously. He would play this game, if only for a bit of entertainment for a while.

"Please put your hands here. I'm taking you with me." Amusement rising Loki put his hands though the small hole in the confinement shield to allow this impostor to cuff him. 'What in the seven worlds does this fool think he's doing? Trying to kidnap me from the Asgardians must have been a long time planning indeed'. He allowed the cuffs to be securely fastened around his wrists. Loki noticed they were magic restraining cuffs. This man knew who he was and what he was capable of and wasn't taking any chances. 'Clever fool' Loki thought to himself amusedly. The man, after the cuffs were securely fastened, lowered the confinement shielding and took Loki by the arm, leading him back the way he came.

"Who are you?" Loki asked neutrally. "I'd like to know the name of my savior." Silence. He tried again. "I know you are not an Asgardian, you lack the certain pompous way they move. I wish to show my appreciation properly." Again silence. Loki made a movement as if to tap the man on the shoulder, the man turned quickly and grabbed his chains. "Please do not make any sudden movements. Please do not try any trickery. I have been guarded against your voice Prince of Mischief, I cannot hear anything you may say to me. Please come quietly, all will be explained in time." Even more curious now as to who would go through so much trouble to free him from prison Loki hurried behind this stranger and down the dark halls to what he assumed would be the man's ship. Seeing the vessel this man arrived in would certainly answer at least a few questions. As they turned yet another corner the man stopped him abruptly. "I'm sorry Prince, please wait a moment." Unaccustomed to being hailed with his honorary title Loki waited patiently as the man fished something out of his pockets. It was a syringe. Loki took an immediate step back. Nothing good ever came of those. The man look abashed. "I'm so sorry my Lord, this is the only way. Will you permit me?" Loki hesitated. He didn't sense any malice from this individual, and judging by how much effort he went through to get here and the obviously respectful way he had treated him so far he was willing to try his luck here. Loki nodded, giving his consent. The man sighed, obviously relieved the prince hadn't put up more of a fight. The man inserted the needle into Loki's neck and administered the sedative. Loki felt his consciousness leaving him and prayed to any gods that might be listening that he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

Loki slowly felt his consciousness coming back to him. He observed he was lying on his back on something very soft. 'A large bed I would wager'. This was good, anywhere that would put him on a large comfortable bed over a prison cot had to be a good sign. He listened for any further clues, still feigning sleep. He heard the movements of at least three other individuals quietly existing in this room with him. They didn't seem to mean him any harm, in fact it felt as though they were waiting for him to wake before anything. He felt around this room with his mind, his magic finally coming back to him. His cuffs were removed, he was no longer bound at all. This was a large room with, as he suspected, three individuals kneeling across the room from him. He sensed a passive hesitance from these individuals, they meant him no harm but they were not sure that he would return this favor to them. Amused and very curious now Loki pretended to wake up as if just now regaining consciousness. A fourth person stirred in the adjacent room and came rushing in. Loki sat lazily on the side of the bed, watching as this forth person, a slight elderly man, came bustling in and bowed to the prince.

"My Lord. Welcome. I hope you have slept well?" the man inquired, head still bowed respectfully.

Loki, very amused by this level of adoration he was not used to receiving, responded pleasantly, "Yes very well thank you. I am grateful for my release from my previous accommodations but may I ask, where am I now?"

The man fidgeted for a moment. "A thousand apologies my Lord, I am not at leave to say at the moment. Another will be in later to explain everything. For now please let me explain what I can. You are safe here, no one will harm you. We are here only to serve and ensure you are as comfortable as possible. We only ask that you stay in these quarters until our master can come and explain everything else properly."

A sense of unease came over Loki, they meant no harm but he was doubtful this master of theirs would be so generous if he didn't expect something in return. "Tell me something" Loki said silkily, rising from the bed to walk towards the man, his head still bowed. "What is your name?"

The man raised his head slightly "My name is Jervis sir"

"Jervis, tell me, what is your master's name?"

Jervis lowered his head again, "Again apologies my lord. I was instructed only to introduce you to your quarters and your servants. I have been instructed to say nothing past this as the Master will explain all when he comes to visit later."

Loki sighed. This man was following his orders too well. He was tempted to use his magic on him to force the truth out of him but so far he had been treated with respect and courtesy. Loki supposed he could return the favor for a little while longer.

"Very well Jervis, introduce me."

Loki felt the relief flood this poor man as Jervis responded gratefully "Of course sir". He straightened himself and walked over to the still kneeling individuals across the room from them. Loki registered there were two women and a man kneeling there against the dark green painted walls. There were no windows in this room and only minimal lights were lit at the moment. As Jervis walked over to them he switched on some of the lights though so he could more clearly see who was kneeling before him.

"My Lord, these three will be your servants during your time here. They are here to satisfy your every desire. If there is anything you want, anything at all, please do not hesitate."

Loki noticed the woman on the far right pale slightly at this proclamation and he understood that they were expecting casualties. Three servants have been assigned this job but it was not expected that all three servants would be leaving at the end. Loki nodded silently. Jervis gave him a quick tour of the rest of his quarters as well. He had a dining area, a library/study, a grand bath room and a lounge. There was not a single window anywhere in these quarters. Loki wondered if this was on purpose to keep him from discovering where he was being held, or to prevent any attempts at escape. After the tour was done Jervis bowed to him again. "Is there anything further you require of me my Lord?" Loki shook his head, "You have explained as much as you can. I thank you, Jervis, and your master for your hospitality. I look forward to meeting your master soon to explain the reason why I am here." Jervis swallowed nervously, "Of course my Lord. I will let him know. Please let us know if there is anything further you require." And with that Jervis bowed again and left the room. Leaving Loki alone with his three expendable servants.

He walked back into his sleeping quarters to find the three of them still kneeling on the floor where he had left them. He bade the first to stand, a lady in perhaps her mid-30s with sandy brown hair. "What is your name?" he questioned.

She rose to stand but kept her head bowed, eyes on the floor, "My name is Sun my Lord. I am here to serve you"

"Sun, do you have a family?"

Sun shifted uneasily, "No my Lord."

"Do you have anyone waiting for you to return? Anyone who would miss you if you were gone?"

Again Sun shifted, her hands, once calmly folded in her lap, fidgeting nervously. She answered quietly, "No my Lord. No one to miss me if I am gone."

"Sun, please go fetch some food and drink, I am famished." Sun blinked once, surprised at the sudden turn of things. She nodded, curtsied and left the quarters. Loki noticed the other two radiating nervousness now. He had unnerved them with his line of questioning but it had answered one of his suspicions. These servants were chosen specifically to be expendable. This was a test, to see how many of the rumors of the Ruthless Mischief Prince were true.

Loki beckoned the second servant to rise, a slender man, just a few inches shorter than himself. Dark hair and an honest face, the man rose and, just like Sun, kept his head bowed, eyes on the floor.

"Look at me" Loki ordered. The man raised his eyes timidly to look at him. Loki grasped his chin and forced the man's head side to side, examining him. He looked directly into his eyes, a pale blue color. The man tried to look back at him but seemed to have some trouble focusing. "What is your name?"

"My name is Cristof my Lord."

"Can you see me Cristof?"

Cristof blinked rapidly at this question and looked away, "I can see well enough to do whatever you require of me my Lord."

Loki sighed and grabbed the man's chin, forcing him to make eye contact again. "That was not my question. I asked you if you can see me."

Cristof closed his eyes in defeat. "I am sorry my Lord, they have given you a defective servant. My eyes cannot see as well as others. I will still serve you the best I can with this impairment." He opened his eyes again, looking at Loki pleadingly, begging him to not punish him for this obvious slight. He suspected it to be extremely rude to give someone a servant that cannot see properly. Loki sighed and gently put his thumbs over Cristof's eyes. He hummed for a moment and released him. Cristof watched as Loki formed a ball of green energy between his hands, quietly murmuring something under his breath he gently twisted and turned his hands, causing the green ball to slowly take form into something else.

"These are called glasses." Loki informed as he took the newly formed glasses and gently placed them on Cristof's face. They will enhance your vision. These are an invention the people of Midguard have come across to help with such impairments. Now tell me, can you see me?"

Cristof looked at Loki with amazement. He glanced around the room and back to Loki. "I- I…my Lord I can see everything! I cannot thank you enough!" Cristof fell to his knees in thanks. Loki waved him off with a barely noticeable smile. "Rise Cristof, think nothing of it. Now go run me a bath." Cristof rose immediately, bowed very deeply with a wide smile on his face and rushed off to the bathroom to do as instructed.

Loki turned to the final woman, the one who had seemed most apprehensive about this assignment. She was young, no more than 20, with long dark brown hair. She seemed slightly calmed by the fact that her two associates hadn't been slaughtered in front of her but now she was alone in a room with the fabled Mischief Prince, anything could happen.

"Rise" Loki spoke, his voice quieter than before. It still made her flinch as she rose as quickly as her numb legs would allow. She kept her head bowed, eyes to the ground as she had been instructed to do.

"How long have you been employed here?" Loki asked. His question caught her off guard slightly.

"Two months now my Lord."

"How did you come to be here?" She swallowed hard, she had been forbidden to tell the real tale of why she was here but no one told her what she should say instead.

"I –I was invited" she finally responded. Loki frowned. Invited to become a servant never meant what it sounded like.

"Look at me." He ordered. She raised her eyes hesitantly. He was standing right in front of her, less than two feet away, staring at her with his penetrating bright green eyes. He could see right through her, all the deception, all the hurt, all the fear. He could feel all the emotions coursing through her but there was a limit to his power, he didn't know the reason why she was feeling so strongly.

"What have you heard of me?" he asked her quietly. She paled and looked down at the floor again.

"There are many tales told of the Mischief Prince." She responded vaguely. Loki chuckled darkly.

"Yes, most I have made up myself. Tell me, of all the stories, which is the most concerning to you right now?"

She swallowed again, she knew it was useless to lie to the Prince of Mischief. It was told that he could see through deception like others saw through glass but she also knew it might not be prudent to tell her new Lord that she was concerned he might rip off her head and drink her blood.

"I have heard many fearful tales of you my Lord," she started timidly. "But after seeing your actions with your other two servants I'd like to believe that they are not true."

Loki chuckled again, softer this time. He came closer and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "What is your name?"

She shivered slightly as he brushed her neck. "My name is Dawn, my Lord."

"Dawn" he whispered seductively, "Believe what you will regarding the stories you have heard of me. You'll have new ones to tell before my time here is done." He could feel her skin heat, her breath quicken, and he could hear her heart nearly beating out of her chest. If he was anyone else he would have expected she was aroused and ready to mate right then and there but he could feel the fear radiating off of her and knew otherwise. He stepped away from her, she looked at him with wide eyes and quickly looked away, using her long hair to shield her face so her expression couldn't betray her but Loki had seen enough. He had seen the look of pure terror on her face, the look of helplessness. Something dark had happened to this poor girl and it was obvious she feared it would happen again.

Loki cleared his throat, "Dawn, go help Sun. She is taking much too long with the refreshments."

Dawn released a breath she hadn't released she'd been holding and curtsied, grateful for the escape. "Yes my Lord." She responded and rushed from the room.

Loki sat back down on the bed contemplating everything he had learned. Whoever was master of this place had heard his tales and was obviously impressed enough to invite him here but not trusting enough to give him any of his prime servants for fear that he would lose them.

This meant that this Master was wealthy enough to have his pick of servants, probably over neighboring lands as well judging by Dawn. She seemed like one they had kidnapped off the streets or taken to settle a debit between the Master and a land owner. This type of thing was common enough in the old days but very archaic, Loki didn't know places like this were still around, he had thought that Midguard was the lowest rung in the evolutionary cycle but this place seemed to be behind even them by a couple hundred years.

They hadn't even invented glasses yet. Poor Cristof, thinking he was useless his entire life just because he couldn't see when there had been an easy solution all along. Of course Asgard was far beyond glasses but Loki hadn't studied into magical surgery of the eyes that deeply to want to jump into that. Safest bet was glasses, even if he did those wrong no permanent harm could come of that.

At that moment Cristof return to announce proudly the bath was ready for him. Loki nodded gratefully, dismissing the still giddy Cristof. He was thoroughly enjoying his new sight. He could have done the bath in half the time but he was reveling in being able to see every knob and every bottle, every single grain of wood and every tile on the floor. It was astounding!

Loki dismissed him to wander around the castle, relearning all the sights of his home, as Loki enjoyed a nice soak in warm soothing waters.

He had escaped his prison in Asgard only to be imprisoned here, where ever here is. 'Admittedly it is a much nicer prison' he thought to himself as he added more bubble soap to the water. 'At least here I have people to talk to and order around.' He heard the doors to his quarters open and assumed the girls must be back with his refreshments. Leaving the warm bath water behind Loki quickly dried himself and dressed in a casual green tunic and pants he had magic'd himself. As he exited the bathing room he sensed a new presence nearby. 'Perhaps the master has decided to grace me with his presence' Loki thought mildly.

Entering back into the main lounge area Loki began to catch snippets of conversation. "You need to stay calm dear. Just trust in the Master, everything will be fine." Slowing his stride Loki hid in the shadows behind the door, just out of sight, listening.

"But Sun…you don't know…no one knows…" Dawn cut off swiftly and Loki could sense the despair radiating from her.

"Hush" Sun said soothingly. "Breathe. We will figure this out later."

"Figure what out?" Loki emerged from his hiding spot, standing casually against the door frame. Dawn paled instantly at his sudden appearance as Sun swiftly stepped in front of the younger girl.

"My Lord. I am sorry you had to hear that, please do not concern yourself. We have brought many refreshments for you." Sun tried to redirect the conversation away from the distressed Dawn but it wasn't working, Loki had his sights set on her already.

"Thank you Sun. Please set up in the dining room. I wish to speak with Dawn alone for a moment."

A small crease appeared across Sun's forehead as though she was contemplating any possible way to avoid being separated from her younger associate but, no solution forthcoming, she released a small sigh and curtsied. "As you wish my Lord" Swiftly she packed up the food and drink onto a small tray and carried it into the adjacent room.

Loki looked towards the younger girl who still stood awkwardly in the doorway, swaying slightly as if fighting the desire to flee. He reached out his hand to her "Come" he beckoned. Hesitantly she stepped forward and took his hand. He led her gently to the lounge sofa in the middle of the room and bade her to sit with him. She sat, stiffly leaning away as far as she could without being obviously rude. Loki, however, knew that would never do. Sitting upright he pulled her down so her head rested on his lap. He could feel waves of nervousness begin to grow from her. He was beginning to understand what may have happened to this poor girl.

"Dawn please relax. I am not going to hurt you. Swing your legs up, over the couch, it's much more comfortable that way."

She did not relax but did as he suggested. Loki began to stroke her long dark hair soothingly. "Please, tell me what is troubling you."

She looked up at him in surprise. This was a request. Not an order or demand, she felt if she wanted to she could say no and he would leave it at that. Sighing deeply she realized that may not be true, she had heard many stories of this man and his persistent nature. He would do anything possible to get what he desired and right now he desired her innermost secrets.

"Please do not concern yourself with me my Lord. My problems need not be your own." She tried, hoping that maybe he would lose interest. Loki smiled reassuringly down at her.

"They have ordered you not to speak haven't they." This was not a question, he knew. Dawn felt her eyes widen and could see in Loki's bright green eyes that he took this as further confirmation.

"You do not need to speak, only relax. You will tell me all I need to know and then perhaps I will be able to help you."

Worry built further in the pit of Dawn's stomach. His words did nothing to ease her apprehension, in fact he could feel her tension building further. Loki sighed and resumed stroking her long hair.

"Shall I tell you something first? Perhaps that will ease your mind." Dawn looked up at him curiously, doubtfully. She did not believe anything he could say could ease the worry she felt being so near this man.

"Once in Asgard there was a young man who wanted nothing more than to be as loved as his brother. He fought and strived to be the best in his class, to earn the respect of his peers so that perhaps they would look to him as they looked to his brother. But all he saw in return was distrust. No one believed he could beat them in a fair duel, he must have cheated. He couldn't possibly know how to craft a sword infused with magic, he must have bribed someone to do it for him, and so on. Eventually the poor man began to lose hope that anyone might trust him, might give him any small amount of favor or love. He began to turn to other means to acquire his goals, for if no one expected him to play fair why should he? Eventually he began to hurt others, raise armies to take control of other lands, just to show others he could. To show others that perhaps he wasn't a complete fraud, that he could in fact accomplish some things on his own. This didn't work out for him well either, terrible stories have been told of this man, staring him as the main villain, someone who cares naught for others, for anyone who gets in his way, only for conquest when in fact all he wanted was someone to trust him. To show him some small wisp of compassion so that maybe he might be able to feel some in return."

Dawn looked up at him, eyes wide, and tears glistening at the edges. This man was completely misunderstood, he wasn't cruel or bloodthirsty, he just longed for someone to take notice of him. Loki could feel these emotions pouring off of her and smiled wistfully. He was called Silver Tongue for a reason, he had earned it. This girl believed every word he had spun, of course this was based off truth, as all good lies are, it makes it feel more realistic, but there were some slight details missing. Dawn didn't need to know this however, she just needed to trust him and he could get any information he wished out of her. He could feel her relaxing minutely into his lap, believing for the first time since she was stationed her that she might get out of this alive. Now only one further thing remained to gain her trust. Loki slowly and very gently placed his hand on Dawn's stomach. She shot up, bringing her hands to cover Loki's, her face blazing red. Loki gently grasped her shoulder, easing her back down to rest her head on his lap once more. "You are with child, are you not?" He asked quietly. He saw the shame and despair creep across her face as she nodded. "And it is not with one you desire?" Dawn closed her eyes tightly, trying to prevent the tears that grew in her eyes from falling and nodded once more. "Would you like to be rid of it?" She opened her eyes immediately, panicked. She had heard of the ways ladies with unwanted children went about getting rid of them and none were pleasant, or safe. Loki looked down into her eyes with a soothing smile.

"I have already told you I will not hurt you. To the man who did this however I make no such promises."

He had her, he could tell immediately that she was not above revenge against this terrible man who had forced her to become with child. She listened intently to Loki's next words, what she would need to bring to him and what she would need to do. He did not tell her what would occur once this was concluded. "It will be a pleasant surprise to you and a decidedly unpleasant one for him" was all he would say with a mischievous smile but that was good enough for her. Like a flash Dawn took off to find Cristof to help her locate all the materials Lord Loki had requested to begin his revenge.

After Dawn had sprinted off Loki raised his hand and bade the door to the dining hall swing forward by itself. Behind which, revealed and blushing slightly was Sun who had obviously been listening to the entire exchange. "I appreciate you waiting until our meeting was concluded but I do not appreciate being spied on by my own servants." Loki stated coldly. Sun bowed her head in shame.

"I am sorry my Lord."

"Come" he bade her. "Kneel before me." Shaking slightly, imagining what he would do to her for eavesdropping, she did as she was told and kneeled before the dark prince.

"What did you hear?" Loki asked darkly.

Sun suppressed a shiver at his tone and answered quietly, "Nothing I will repeat to others, I swear."

Loki nodded, not the answer he was looking for but a good one nonetheless. He reached out and placed his hand over Suns head, sweeping her recent memories with his magic. She had heard most of his conversation with Dawn and he felt that she was moved by his tale as well, it seemed to gain him points in her favor. Along with hearing that he would be helping the younger girl enact some revenge plan against that monster that took advantage of her Sun seemed to be completely on his side. He could sense the truth to her words, she would not tell a soul what she had heard here tonight.

Loki sighed and reclined back into the couch, releasing Sun from his grasp. She blinked slightly, as if coming out of a deep sleep. She looked up to him warily, as if still expecting punishment for her misdeeds.

"My Lord?" She questioned softly.

Loki, very tired now from the expenditure of energy he had used sifting through memories and emotions, both his own and others, merely waved her away.

"I wish to be alone for a time. You are dismissed. I will call for you if I need anything further. Do not speak of what you heard, I will know if you do." The last statement was for her benefit only, to ensure she didn't think she could get away with this a second time. He already knew she would say nothing of this to others besides perhaps Dawn. Sun raised, still wary and curtsied deeply. She was beginning to feel deep respect for this mysterious man. He had seemed so dangerous at the beginning but now…she wasn't sure. As she left she shot one final glance over her shoulder at him. Perhaps, just perhaps, she would make it through this assignment after all.


End file.
